1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for mounting electrical junction blocks and the like, and, more particularly, to means for mounting such devices in confined areas such as electrical raceways.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern office arrangements often employ removable wall panels or the like to define work areas. Such panels and other structures often have a raceway area for accommodating electrical wiring and electrical junction blocks near the floor or in other locations which do not provide for easy access by technicians. Typically, junction blocks are mounted within raceway areas by attaching them to support brackets, provided in the raceway for that purpose, by means of screws or bolts engaging lugs on the junction blocks.
Since the electrical wiring requirements and locations of the junction blocks, which may include electrical outlet boxes and the like, depend on the ever-changing needs of the users, junction blocks are often installed or moved after the wall panels or like structures are in place. Installing or removing a junction block mounted by means of screws or bolts in a raceway position, for example, near the bottom of a wall panel and essentially at floor level, is often an arduous task. It usually requires that a technician be in a position close to the floor to get a clear view of the screws or bolts and to be able to correctly engage them with a tool. Another difficulty with prior art arrangements is that such screw or bolt fasteners typically can be removed from only one side of the wall structure. Thus, a technician may be required to move into another room or other work area to gain access to the fasteners.